Read Me.txt
'STORY OF RED CLOUD GAME MANUAL:' *There are 3 versions of the Red Cloud map numbered 1-3 that are all the same so you can do more than one playthrough at the same time, using a different class (ranged, melee, magic). *Create a new character named Red Cloud. *Read all signs in the order you come to them. *Read all item tool-tips for hints and game clues, especially mod items. *Sticky bombs or your pickaxe can be used on any tile wall that's 1 width wide (akin to cracked walls in Zelda), with the exception of stone gates, which always need a switch to open and can't be destroyed even if you tried. If in doubt, go for it! *Don't move the Wizard, Goblin Tinkerer or Mechanic until you've found them in-game. All other NPCs feel free to move them anywhere when they become available. *Dark Souls have special properties. On death, you will drop all your souls and have one chance to recover them. Die before this and they are gone for good. The mod has a less intense "souls don't drop on death" version if you prefer, labeled MSD/MP. You can switch later if you like without issue. *If you can get somewhere it's okay to be there. If you can do it it's okay to do it! Seriously! There is no way to cheat or break this game (other than using a cheat mod). The game can be played how you like. The mod enforces traditional rules like no block breaking, no block placing and no boss farming. (However, the blockbreaking code isn't enforced until after you save your game once.) *Check the main thread for mod updates. You can always update your mod while not updating your map until your next playthrough. 'LINKS:' Main Release Thread (leave questions and comments here): http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ Official Red Cloud Game Wiki (includes maps of dungeons, item list and more - please feel free to contribute): http://darksoulsmod.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Souls_Mod_Wiki Main WIP Thread (lots of back-history): http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/wip-the-story-of-red-cloud.81528/ Main Mod Thread: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/dark-souls-mod-released-tconfig.87913/ 'KNOW YOUR MOD TYPE ' (In tConfig Settings, click the mod name to cycle through these options, then hit reload mods.) Dark Souls: Story of Red Cloud - Hand tailored for the Red Cloud map. Souls drop on death. Classic 'Dark Souls' experience. Dark Souls: Story of Red Cloud MSD/MP - Same as above except dark souls do not drop on death. MSD stands for "Minus Soul Drop." Use this version if you're playing multiplayer. Dark Souls: Sandbox Edition - Tailored to the "classic Terraria" sandbox gameplay and randomly generated worlds. Digging and buliding is allowed. Dark Souls: Sandbox Edition MSD/MP - Same as above except dark souls do not drop on death. MSD stands for "Minus Soul Drop." Use this version if you're playing multiplayer. 'THINGS I'D LOVE TO SEE:' LET'S PLAYS of this map! ' Reviews / Feedback / Suggestions Contributions to the Game Wiki: http://darksoulsmod.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Souls_Mod_Wiki Feel free to remix and/or use this mod, map or music in your own creations. You are also welcome to copy and paste and steal generously from the map for your own map (just provide credit). Just load the map in Tedit 3 to grab map assets. Post your reviews and let's plays at: http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/adv-dark-souls-mod-the-story-of-red-cloud.87617/ 'HOW TO USE MIRAIMAI's DUAL WIELDING MOD (SINGLE PLAYER ONLY), CREATED BY MIRAIMAI: When the mod is turned on, anything in the 0 slot in your hotbar can be used by RIGHT clicking. You can still only use one weapon at a time. The righ-click button essentially becomes a 'quick-use' button for a second item. Don't put bombs in this slot. :) 'KNOWN CAVEATS' *Some vanilla items have two recipes in the game, such as the Grappling Hook. One version is the one meant for the Red Cloud and the other is the vanilla recipe. If you want to play the game as it was intended, use the (likely more difficult option or don't craft it until you get it from a chest). Will fix this when possible. It seems to be a tConfig issue with using Overrides. *Some materials, such as the Gold and Silver broadsword, cannot be placed in the Guide's Wiki although they are used in recipes. Including them in the mod (to add the material tag) had other undesired effects. *You may experience a rare tConfig crash when playing MP. Otherwise I hear the experience is quite smooth. Just use Green Cat's Autosave Players mod (in Optional Mods folder) to safeguard against player data loss. 'ENJOYED THIS MAP AND WANT TO SAY THANKS?' What was this experience worth to you? $10? $20? $50? This game was over 7 months in development and many people have gotten 20-30 hours or more of gameplay enjoyment from it from a single playthrough and many people do multiple playthroughs, so if you'd like to support more work like this in the future or just want to say thanks, you can donate to the non-profit I co-founded: DONATE HERE: http://www.filmsforaction.org/donate No matter how you show it, thanks for your support, and thanks for playing! 'TIPS & HELPFUL HINTS (an optional but useful read):' *Some friendly NPCS will often sell new items after defeating certain bosses... *You may want to keep your Cosmic Watch handy during a blood moon on Hard Mode ;) *Dark Souls are used for 99% of all special mod items, weapons and armors you can craft, and usually in combination with other found materials. Good luck holding on to those souls. ;) 99% of regular Terraria content will be looted from chests. *Don't be afraid to use potions during normal combat. *Play with Auto-Pause turned ON (this will make reading signs and crafting stress free) and don't forget to use Quick Heal *Recommended Hot Keys: Pause/Inventory ®, Quick Heal (F), Quick Buff (B), Quick Mana ©, Grapple (E) *You may be able to fight a boss before you are able to beat it. If in doubt, continue exploring, leveling up your gear, and come back when you're stronger. *All boss summoning items are non-consumable so that you don't have to worry about running out of summoning chances. Just be sure to take the summoning item out of your hotbar during the fight to avoid accidently summoning 2 of them. :) *You won't be able to craft everything on your first play-through, so you will need to make choices about what you want to invest your souls in. *Make sure you don't kill a boss while its head is passing through tiles, or you will likely not be able to recover them. *Max stacks for most ammo and potions has been increased to help with item management. *If you're not sure where to go next, go in any direction you haven't been yet. There are rewards to find in every direction. *Keep an eye out for visual clues and secrets (there are many!) *Future picks and drills will be used as keys to open gates made of ore. *You can stash excess ammo, weapons and armors in the safes found at most save points. *You can craft or buy potions and ammo or buy other basic stocks like these from NPCs. *You can farm enemies, though you will never need to. You will not be able to farm bosses for souls. But you can farm bosses for the materials they drop if you want. *You can use your hammer freely. *The Greater Magic Mirror provides some major benefits for fast travel and convenience. Remember to use it often! It can also be used to return to a tricky spot quickly, if you can remember to set your spawn point. :) *You will die. Probably a lot. But don't stress it. It is part of the risk/reward satisfaction of the game. If I succeeded, when you beat this game (and every dungeon in between) you will feel a real sense of accomplishment and triumph. *If your map file gets corrupted (a very, very rare thing) go to Documents\My Games\Terraria\Worlds\tConfig and find your map file with the .bak extension. Remove the .bak to restore your map *Check the main Terraria Online thread for possible updates and a pretty long thread full of discussion about the game. If you have any questions or feedback, feel free to post it there. There's a pretty helpful community willing to answer questions. :) *Good luck and have fun! 'CREDITS:' Map: Tim Hjersted / Everything! Ahhh! Custom Soundtrack: Tim Hjersted / Compiled & mixed Zreo / The Legend of Zelda re-Orchestrated Joe Hisaishi / Princess Mononoke Mod: Tim Hjersted / Dark Souls concept + New content + Mod Remixing & Compiling Yoraiz0r / Dark Souls + Dual Wielding + More Dark Souls Omnir / Omnir's Mod W1k / W1k's Mod Draykon / Dark Souls + Curtain of Bullets, Endgame Surfpup / No mining or placing tiles code Obsidian54 / Obsidian's Mod blahblahbal et al / Avalon Mod VortexJ / Unobtanium Zoodletec / Necro Pack Kujulo / Kujulo's Mod DLC Dogsonofawolf / NPCs Reborn Team / Reborn Mod Phlebas / Debuffs code FatObeseBird / League of Legends NerdyBoy, Reactorcore / Alchemistry PolarBMD / Terraria_ Delra / Monster Hunter Mod KaneStaff / Zelda Mod FrosTr / FrosTr's Misc Pack Scooterboot9697 / Metroid Mod Pwnager / Empowered Endgame SuperWeegee1 / Dream (Also credit Dream Team) Mitchellex / Wululu Acheld / Phoenix Down & Bookmarks Wooren / Sprites Sapharan / Legend of Sapharan Flashkirby99 / Flashkirby's Weapons Mod Zero-Exodus/Omnir / Dark,Blood,Crystal Knights, Dark Cloud Sprites Heartstone25 / Covenant of Artorias blood moon code Ace the Best / Ace The Best's Final Fantasy Modification Solenix / Vertigo Elemental MiraiMai / Duel Wielding mod aka Mainslot-0 Here is a short list of things I remixed and/or created for this mod: All armors have original stats and/or abilities. Attraidies/Mindflayer King boss Dungeon/Shadow Mage Attraidies Illusion/Mindflayer Illusion Demon Spirit/Crazed Demon Spirit Wyvern Mage boss Jungle Wyvern boss Dark, Light, Mana and Dragoon Cloak Upgrade tiers for some items Ghost of the Forgotten Warrior/Knight Remixed projectiles and stats for several mod bosses, including debuffs and additional minions Changed all crafting recipes to fit the Dark Souls mechanic Bloom Shards weapon Many more remixed enemies and bosses Made lots of small changes to hundreds of other things so that the mod feels cohesive Map Trailers: Zebri Triangular Satellite Diggaroo Special thanks: *Yoraizor (is responsible for virtually all of the unique features related to the Dark Souls aspects of the mod and has always been super helpful) *W1k (helped me a ton with boss AI questions) *Draykon (made the initial Dark Souls mechanic for the mod in like 3 hours!) *Phlebas (made the code that allowed me to add debuffs to projectiles) *Diggaroo (made the fantastic trailer) *Zebri (made the fantastic teaser trailer) *Triangular Satellite (made the other! fantastic teaser trailer) *Omnir (a ton of the mod content is from his Omnir mod. The guy just pumps out tons of quality work) *Binary Construct (made the Tedit map editing program - couldn't have made the map without it) *Surfpup (made tConfig - would have never attempted to get into modding without tconfig's added accessibility. He's also helping improve the mod (see latest change log for his first addition) *Yoraizor (did I mention how helpful he's been? Can't thank him enough for helping me all the times I've been stumped by a mod issue) CopyLeft 2013 What's this? ''' http://www.filmsforaction.org '''What's THIS? http://www.filmsforaction.org/walloffilms (!?!?)